custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Durahx
Durahx is a cybernetic monkey and leader of the Nega Force. He believes he has the strength and heart of a true hero and strives to be one by winning in the arenas. History After the revival of Skeleton King, the data and darkness of Sprx-77 was found at that exact location. The Rahkshi found them and using it, as well as some of the powers of the Makuta and the Rahkshi themselves, created Durahx. So impressed were they with Durahx that they created two more using the data and darkness from Nova and Antauri; Femmrahk and Destiny, respectively. After going through a few tests, the trio were partnered up with Mandarin and given their first mission: retrieve the Kanohi Ignika from Mahri Nui. Before heading to Mahri Nui, Femmrahk said she didn't want to go down there, as she was accidentally programmed to be hydrophobic, but Durahx promised her that nothing bad will happen to her and she won't have to go in the water ever again after this was done and so she agreed. They soon found the mask, but unfortunately, they also found the Toa Mahri and the Barakki. After a long battle, Durtahx took the mask, but he was soon under a curse of the Ignika, turning him into a power-hungry maniac. Durahx could not stop himself, but fortunately, Femmrahk was able to take the mask away from him, calming Durahx down. After a few battles in Mahri Nui, Durahx got even more attached to Femmrahk and saw her as much more than just a friend, constantly saving her from the Barraki that attacked her and the mutated Piraka. After their job in Mahri Nui was done, they were to head to Karda Nui and make sure the Plan succeeded. Durahx & Femmrahk accompanied Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox in the skies, while Destiny & Mandarin fought in the Swamp of Secrets. They soon encountered the Toa Nuva and a winged Zyglak known as Tahzal. The Makuta and monkeys defeated teh Zyglak and Toa in a long battle before retreating down to the swamp to help the Mistika Makuta. During the final battle, Durahx was determined not to have any of his teammates perish by any means. Karda Nuiw as soon hit with an imense energy storm that it killed nearly everything in it. Durahx—using the powers of his black Chaos Emerald and the other seven—turned into Super Durahx and managed to get everyone out of Karda Nui (except for Mutran, as it was too late for him). However, they ended up in Bara Magna, a place not even Durahx himself was expecting to land in. They surprisingly found Krika, who was thought to be killed by Gorast for allying himself with Icarax against the Plan, and set up base in Atero. The surviving members were now named the Nega Force and help protect Bara Magna from any and all danger and invaders. One day, when Antroz was scouting the wastelands on his new Destral Cycle, he saw the Super Robot, a vessel that serves as a home and ship for the Hyper Force, entering the Bara Magna's atmosphere and believed that they were planning to invade the planet. The Nega Force attempted to drive back the supposed invaders, but a mistake on Gorast's part (she used her Kanohi Felnas on Nova and caused her secret power to run wild) caused everyone to be knocked unconscious and tumbling down into the planet. He later woke up in Arena Magna where he found Sprx, who attacked him. After a huge battle, Durahx won and was about to kill his dopplegangar when Icarax possessed Sprx's body and explained how the Makuta was still alive and that Durahx was really a clone. Despite this startling discovery, Durahx was unfazed by this and continued to attack Icarax until the latter decided to neutralize Durahx's morale by killing his friends. Knowing he could not afford to lose them, Durahx warped away to find them before the Makuta did. He managed to end in Iconox where he found Vamprah, Antroz, and Chirox facing against Nova and Antauri. He joined the fight and defeated Nova, but came in with a tie with ANtauri when Mandarin, along with Jetfire, Jetstorm, Destiny, Krika, and Bitil joined in on the fight, only to be interrupted by Icarax, more powerful than ever. After injuring Antauri, Jetfire, Jetstorm, and Vamprah, and hearing Durahx refuses to surrender, Icarax goes out to find and destroy Femmrahk. Desperatly trying to keep his secret crush alive, Durahx heads out with Nova, Krika, Bitil, Gibson, Otto, Antroz, and Chirox to find Femmrahk before Icarax kills her. Unfortunately, Icarax found Femmrahk—along with Gorast, Tarix, Strakk, Gresh, Malum, and Makuta Jetrax—first and was about to kill her when Durahx used a shadow bolt to destroy Sprx, but accidentally kill Femmrahk in the process. However, Icarax left Sprx's body just before it was destroyed and using all the energy he had stored, made a body of his own in the form of a cybernetic monkey, much more powerful than ever. Otto tried to stop Icarax, but was exiled to Karda Nui where he was killed. Icarax then explained his plan to destroy and recreate the universe in his own image. Durahx, using the power of the chaos emeralds, transformed into his super form, ressurected Femmrahk, and went into space—where Icarax decided to go to destroy Bara Magna—to face Icarax. Durahx used all of his powers to attempt to stop Icarax, but the Makuta's powers appeared to have got the better of him. When all hope seemed lost, Femmrahk and others assisted him, stating that even a hero like him needs help, sometimes. Using their powers, tehy destroyed Icarax and after, Durahx achieved did what the Temple of Mysteries had foretold—awaken the Great Spirit Tera Nui. Soon after, Durahx was allowed to compete in arena matches, where he defeated Tarix in the Great Tournament. He was later "persuaded" by Femmrahk to allow the Sand Tribe to be made official and Malum be purged of his exile, which he agreed to and convinced Raanu to do the same. Durahx later made Jetfire and Jetstorm honorary members for their assistance in the battle against Icarax. After an arena match against a Sand Glatorian, Durahx spoke with Femmrahkk and nearly told her of his feelings when they were nearly killed by a disgusted Strakk. The latter was then chased by Malum, leaving the would-be couple to gaze at the night sky. Abilities/Powers Durahx, being Sprx's duplicate, has teh power of magnetism and all of Sprx's powers, as well as his Makuta comrades' powers, due to him being created by the Rahkshi. Durahx also has a black Chaos Emerald and can use the many chaos abilities, such as Chaos Torrent and Chaos Control. He can also become Super Durahx with the other seven with his black one. However, he only uses this form on special occasions, as he feels the powers of this form is immoral and a bit difficult to control after a long time in it. Personality Durahx has a golden heart and a strong sense of honor. He respects all those he befirends and is always reluctant to have any of his friends or comrades die, though he sometimes helps out his enemies. He is also very reluctant to kill and sometimes, cannot bring himself to do it. Relationships with other characters Durahx is very well-known and respected amongst his friends and others around him, but there are quite a few who he has strong relationships with. Femmrahk: Durahx has a major crush on Femmrahk and everyone he knows—other than Femmrahk herself—knows of this and constantly tease him about it, much to Durahx's annoyance. Durahx is willing to do anything for her, even if it means giving up his own life. Durahx has tried many times to tell Femmrahk how he feels about her, but each time he gets close, something very inconvinient occurs, mostly when they're attacked. Krika: Durahx's friendship with Krika is a bit rocky. Krika sometimes acknowledges his leader and his battle skills, but mostly, he considers Durahx a traitor for not telling what would have happened to them in Karda Nui once they were finished and often insults his leadership skills. These words of harassment do not affect Durahx, in appearance, but he sometimes thinks of what the bone-white Makuta says. Appearances *Bara Magna: World of Honor (First Appearance) *Apocalypse: Doubts of a Hero Trivia *Until just recently, Durahx had no idea he was the clone of Sprx-77. *Durahx is also impervious to dark/shadow energy, but light energy can weaken him. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Characters